doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gerardo García
|nacimiento = 13 de diciembre de 1976 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Constanza García (hija) |ocupacion = Fotográfo Locutor comercial |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1997 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = CDZSHPoseidonT.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Character-raphael.png|Rafael en Tortugas Ninja (2012) y en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007), su personaje más conocido. Roger_Smith.png|Roger Smith en Un agente de familia, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jon-snow.jpg|Rey Aegon Targaryen "Jon Snow" en Game of Thrones (Temp. 3 - Presente), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu en Los Simpson (Temp. 23 - Presente), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Otto Mann.png|Otto Mann también en Los Simpson (Temp. 23 - Presente), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. SP3-Venom.png|Edward "Eddie" Brock Jr./ Venom en El Hombre Araña 3, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Desktop 05-03-2017 15-09-32-379.jpg|Ted Shackelford en Jorge, el curioso, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Donald_Davenport.png|Donald Davenport en Lab Rats, Lab Rats vs. Mega Med y Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Paulpokemon.png|Paul en Pokemón Diamante y Perla. Harleypokemon.png|Harley en Pokemón Generación Avanzada. Bankotsu.png|Bankotsu en InuYasha. Dynamis.png|Dynamis en Beyblade: Metal Fury. Sigmund De Granir (LCZ-ADO).png|Sigmund de Granir en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro. Ryoyiblood.jpg|Haji en Blood+. Ryoji_Kaji4.png|Ryoji Kaji en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal). LCSHShuraCapricornioEspectro.png|Shura de Capricornio en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades Santuario y Elíseos (versión TV). Dannymessercsiny.jpeg|Danny Messer en CSI: New York. Shemar-moore-as-derek-morgan.jpg|Derek Morgan en Mentes criminales. Nite Owl film.png|Nite Owl en Watchmen: Los vigilantes. SSGQ.png|Teniente GQ Edwards en Escuadrón suicida. FCJWill_Rollins.png|Will Rollins en Freddy contra Jason. John_carter2012.jpg|John Carter en John Carter: Entre dos mundos. Aronsamuelsmeangirls.jpg|Aaron Samuels en Chicas pesadas. Charmingcind2004.png|Austin Ames en La nueva Cenicienta. 69454-27573.gif|Alex O'Connell en La momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón. LeonSKennedy.jpg|Leon S. Kennedy en Resident Evil 5: La venganza. Drácula-2014-1a1.jpg|Vlad Tepes / Drácula en Drácula, la historia jamás contada. Keeping-up-with-the-joneses-gal-gadot-jon-hamm.jpg|Tim Jones en Espiando a los vecinos. 300.glee.groff.jonathan.lc.050410.jpg|Jesse St. James en Glee. NUP_148281_1246.jpg|Harvey Specter en Suits. CooperFreedmanS3.jpg|Dr. Cooper Freedman en Private Practice y Grey's Anatomy. Ziggy-VNM.png|Ziggy (Vecino de Eddie) en Venom (2018). Howl1.jpg|Howl en El Increíble Castillo Vagabundo. Tracey Sketchit.png|Tracey Sketchit en Crónicas Pokémon (eps. 9-11, 14, 16). James.png|James en Pokémon Advanced Generation (Temp. 8, eps. 105 - 110). CDZSHDanteCerbero.jpg|Dante de Cerbero también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV). CDZSHMistyLagarto.jpg|Misty de Lagarto también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV). Monstruos_presidente.jpg|El presidente en Monstruos vs. Aliens. Tequila.jpg|Tequila en La fiesta de las salchichas. Firestorm-injustice-2-3.8.jpg|Firestorm en Injustice 2. Victor_Zsasz_Injustice2.png|Victor Zsasz también en Injustice 2. Martin_Stein_Injustices_2.png|Martin Stein también en Injustice 2. Gene_emoji_movie.png|Gene/Meh en Emoji: La película. Mr.Shy S6MLP.png|Sr. Shy en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Kkw.png|Kim Kil Whan en Hora de aventura. Wiltfoster.png|Wildo en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios (Temp. 3 algunos episodios) y en el Especial de Navidad. Mub_Epic.png|Mub en El reino secreto. EMH-JARVIS.png|J.A.R.V.I.S. en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Steve_arthur.png|Steve Claus en Operación regalo. Paul_peterson_2_9601.jpg|Paul Peterson en en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman. Bumpy_lng.jpg|Bumpy en Bumpy y sus amigos. Lucky---.jpg|Lucky en Los Reyes de la colina. Archivo:Super Sónico TJAWWE.png|Super Sónico en Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania. Dr._Quentin_Q._Quinn.jpg|Dr. Quentin Q. Quinn en Laboratorio Submarino 2021. Skiffplanet51.png|Skiff en Planet 51. nat-wolff-light-death-note.jpg|Gene en Emoji: La película. Fawn-gnomeo-and-juliet-6.93.jpg|Fawn en Gnomeo y Julieta. B.J_Blazkowicz.png|William "BJ" Blazkowicz/Terror Billy en Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Robotech Southern Cross Dennis Brown.png|Teniente Dennis Brown en Robotech (Redoblaje). Robotech Macross Konda.png|Konda tambien en Robotech (Redoblaje). EMH-Logo.png|Títulos / Insertos en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Adam_sandler.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Adam Sandler. Jared-leto-premiere-suicide-squad-02.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jared Leto. /Ethan_Suplee.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ethan Suplee. Mark-wahlberg-300.jpg|Voz recurrente de Mark Wahlberg. Jasonbateman1.jpg|Ha doblado a Jason Bateman en varias películas. Jackblack.jpg|También ha doblado a Jack Black en varias películas. Gerardo García es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano. Estuvo casado con la actriz de doblaje Xóchitl Ugarte. Es la voz recurrente de los actores Mark Wahlberg, Adam Sandler, Jason Bateman y Ethan Suplee. También es conocido por doblar a Roger Smith en American Dad! y a Rafael en Tortugas Ninja. Biografía Gerardo García es originario de la cuidad de México. Se inició dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1997, donde también se desempeña como director. Estudió Cinematografía y Dirección Cinematográfica. Además del doblaje, actualmente se dedica a la fotografía y locución comercial. Filmografía Series animadas Seth MacFarlane *Bender en Los Simpson *Roger en American Dad!: Un agente de familia *Roger (cameos) en Padre de familia *Roger en Los Simpson de familia Otros *Lucky en Los reyes de la colina *Brian Dustin en Padre de familia *Otto y Apu (desde la temporada 23) / Donny (Topher Grace) / Mel Patiño (¿?) / Voces adicionales (desde la temporada 16) en Los Simpson *Jarvis / Insertos / James Howlet / Wolverine (cap. 4) / Balder (1er cap.) en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Ted en Jorge, el curioso *Rafael en Tortugas Ninja *Thomas Dubois en The Boondocks *Sr. Bumpy en Bumpy y sus amigos *Sr. Shy en My little pony: La magia de la amistad *Presidente en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Capitán Pollo / insertos en Turbo FAST *Kim Kil Whan en Hora de aventura *Hombre australiano en Un show más *Voces adicionales en Futurama (desde la temporada 5) *Alfie / Voces adicionales en Thomas y sus Amigos *Voces adicionales en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee Películas Adam Sandler *Danny Meyerowitz en Los Meyerowitz: La familia no se elige (Historias nuevas y selectas) (2017) *Sam Brenner en Pixeles (2015) *Él mismo en Top Five (2014) *Don Truby en Men, Women & Children (2014) *Jim Friedman en Luna de miel en familia (2014) *Leny Feder en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Donny Berger en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Jack Sadelstein / Jill Sadelstein en Jack y Jill (2011) *Donal el mono (voz) en El guardián del zoológico (2011/trailer) *Leny Feder en Son como niños (2010) *Zohan Dvir alias "Scrappy Coco" en No te metas con Zohan(2008/spots) *Michael Newman en Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) Mark Wahlberg * James Silva en Milla 22: El escape (2018) * Fletcher Chase en Todo el dinero del mundo (2017) * John Bennett en Ted 2 (2015) *Marcus Luttrell en El sobreviviente (2013) *Michael "Stig" Stigman en Hermanos en armas (2013) *John Bennett en Ted (2012) *Chris Farraday en Contrabando (2012) *Holbrooke Grant en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) *Bobby Mercer en Cuatro hermanos (2005) *Charlie Croker en La estafa maestra (2003) Jason Bateman *Trevor en Un espía y medio (2016) *Judd Altman en Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) *Guy Trilby en Malas palabras (2013) *Sandy Patterson en Ladrona de identidades (2013) *Joel en Extract (2009) *Mark Loring en Juno (2007) Jack Black *Jonathan Barnavelt en La casa con un reloj en sus paredes (2018) *Profesor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon en Jumanji: En la selva (2017) *Dueño de YouPorn en Nuestro video prohibido (2014) *Él mismo en Los Muppets (2011) *Lance Brumder en Mala racha (2002) Jared Leto *Niander Wallace en Blade Runner 2049 (2017/trailer) *Vitaly Orlov en Hombre peligroso (2005) *Hephaistion en Alexander (2004) Ethan Suplee *Dewey en Imparable (2010) *Nedderman en Mr. Woodcock (2007) *Thumper en El efecto mariposa (2004) [[Eric Johnson|'Eric Johnson']] * Jack Hide en Cincuenta sombras liberadas (2018) * Jack Hide en Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) Luke Evans *Scott Hipwell en La chica del tren (2016) *Vlad en Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) Frank Grillo *Leo Barnes en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Sargento Leo Barnes en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) Luke Grimes *Teddy Q en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Marc Lee en Francotirador (2014) Marcus Coloma *Sam Cortez en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta! (2012) *Sam Cortez en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2010) Edward Norton *Eric Bryer en El legado Bourne (2012) *Ray Tierney en Código de familia (2008) Chris Carmack *Dennis Crim en Terror en lo Profundo (2011) *Jason Mastere en Sólos por accidente (2006) Patrick Wilson *Dan Dreiberg/Nite Owl II en Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) *Brad Adamson en Secretos íntimos (2006) Ryan Phillippe *Oficial Tom Hansen en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) *Petrov en El hombre de la compañía (2000) Otros: *Rehén (Jon Garbus) en Game Over, Man! (2018) *Benny 'Borracho' Megalon (Maurice Compte) en El robo perfecto (2018) *Entrevistador (Hill Harper) All Eyez on Me (2017) *Roger Clark (Jesse Plemons) en The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono (2017) *Ty Swindle (Justin Hartley) en La Navidad de las madres rebeldes (2017) *Lon (Nicholas Pauling) en La torre oscura (2017) *Guía Thaziit (Eric Lampaert) y Comandante Arün Filitt (Clive Owen) (Spot) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Mac Gargan (Michael Mando) en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) *Tennessee (Danny McBride) en Alien Covenant (2017) *Ishikawa (Lasarus Ratuere) en Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro (2017) *James (Mather Zickel) en Cómo ser un Latin Lover (2017) *Voces adicionales en El espacio entre nosotros (2017) *Voces adicionales en Fragmentado (2017) *Senador Vaspar (Fares Fares) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) *Carl (Peter Jacobson) en Catfight (2016) *Voces adicionales en La morgue (2016) *Voces adicionales en La gran muralla (2016) *James Marcus (Mark Simpson) en Resident Evil: Capítulo final (2016) *Grase Nolan (Ben Mingay) en Hasta el último hombre (2016) *John Glenn (Glen Powell) en Talentos ocultos (2016/trailer) *Voces adicionales en Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) *Voces adicionales en Pasajeros (2016) *Voces adicionales en La llegada (2016) *Tim Jones (Jon Hamm) en Espiando a los vecinos (2016) *Sr. Gleeson (Scott Handy) en Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) *Voces adicionales y David Brand (Robbie Amell) (trailer) en Mi papá es un gato (2016) *Teniente GQ Edwards (Scott Eastwood) en Escuadrón suicida (2016) *Krall (Idris Elba) en Star Trek: Sin límites (2016) (trailer) *Trevor joven (Dylan Boyack) en Un espía y medio (2016) *Nathan (Stephen Peacocke) en Yo antes de ti (2016) *Teniente Will Davis (Bryan Larkin) en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Voces adicionales en Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) *Griz (Joshua Mikel) e Insertos en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *Cole (Ben Robson) en El niño (2016) *Oliver Sullivan (Ron Livingston) en La quinta ola (2016) *Padre Todd (Michael Krawic) en Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015) *Tim Grimes (Nick Mohammed) en Misión rescate (2015) *Voces adicionales en La cumbre escarlata (2015) *Insertos en Ciudades de papel (2015) *Scott Mitchell (Andy Buckley) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Ben Eagle (Ben Chaplin) en El gran pequeño (2015) *Dave (Ben Batt) en Electricity (2014) *Rhus Frothingham (Michael Cotter) en Vicio propio (2014) *Insertos en El código enigma (2014) *Matt en Bajo el cielo eléctrico (2014) *Insertos en Dumb and Dumber To (2014) *Presentador de Rathskellar (Jason Richard Allan Foster), Morton Schmidt de reemplazo (Seth Rogen) y Recapitulación en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Django (Jamie Foxx) en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Piloto y Locutor de radio en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *General Artaphernes (Ben Turner) en 300: El nacimiento de un imperio (2014) *Dr. Renald (Alex Zahara) en Cuernos (2013) *Voces adicionales en Sólo amigos? (2013) *Insertos en El juego de Ender (2013) (versión Summit) *Insertos en El quinto poder (2013) *Rupert (Harry Hadden-Paton) en Cuestión de tiempo (2013) *Carter Wilson (Cuba Gooding Jr.) en El mayordomo (2013) *Piloto del C130 (Grégory Fitoussi) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Organizador de la subasta (Jason Thorpe) en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Dan Reid (James Badge Dale) en El llanero solitario (2013) *Consejero (Jan Gallovic) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Voces adicionales en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Paul Geary (Lucas Black) en La tierra prometida (2012) *Louis Blanchard (Jon Seda) en El ejecutor (2012) *Aaron Galen (Flip Schultz) en 30 noches de actividad paranormal con el diablo adentro de la chica con el tatuaje de dragón (2012) *Contador (Michael Ian Black) en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Leon S. Kennedy (Johann Urb) en Resident Evil 5: La venganza (2012) *Jones (Daniel Sunjata) en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Paul Finch (Eddie Kaye Thomas) en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *John Carter (Taylor Kitsch) en John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) *Dave (Nat Faxon) en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Fandral (Josh Dallas) en Thor (2011) *Adam (Ashton Kutcher) en Amigos con derechos (2011) *Teddy Daniels (Leonardo DiCaprio) en La isla siniestra (2010) *Lance (Jon Heder) en La fuente del amor (2010) *Rey Felipe (Jonathan ZaccaÏ) en Robin Hood (2010) *Rick Miller (Loren Dean) en Conviction (2010) *Bobby Walker (Ben Affleck) en Los hombres de negocios (2010) *Voces adicionales en El solista (2009) *Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) *Robbie Klaven (Andy Samberg) en Te amo, brother (2009) *Steve (Zach Galifianakis) en Amor sin escalas (2009) *David Santiago (Rodrigo Santoro) en Post Grad (2009) *Joel (Martin Starr) en Adventureland (2009) * David Park (Ron Yuan) en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) *Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) *Ngunda Oti (Rampai Mohadi) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) *Alex O'Connell (Luke Ford) en La momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) *Johnny D'Franco (Brendan Fletcher) en 88 minutos (2007) *Jazz (Darius McCrary) en Transformers (2007) *Eddie Brock Jr./Venom (Topher Grace) en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Detective Reilly (Scott Caan) en Amores asesinos (2007) *Mac (Rob Corddry) en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) *Billy el muñeco (Enn Reitel) en El títere (2007) *Orlando (Reno Wilson) en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) *Dieter Dengler (Christian Bale) en Rescate al amanecer (2006) *Jerry Armstrong (Austin Nichols) en Camino a la gloria (2006) *Voces adicionales en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) *Ryu Hayabusa (Kane Kosugi) en Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) *Carlo Delrio (Nick Spano) en Pizza de mi corazón (2005) *Jessie Baylor (Paul Schneider) en Todo sucede en Elizabethtown (2005) *Voces adicionales en Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) *Voces adicionales en Vuelo Nocturno (2005) *Voces adicionales en La nana mágica (2005) *Sr. Torvald (John Corbett) en La chica del verano (2004) *Dracula/Drake (Dominic Purcell) en Blade Trinity (2004) *Samy (Lyès Salem ) en Distrito 13 (2004) *Austin Ames (Chad Michael Murray) en La nueva Cenicienta (2004) *Aaron Samuels (Jonathan Bennett) en Chicas pesadas (2004) *John (Martin Freeman) en Realmente amor (2003) *Will Rollins (Jason Ritter) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) *Josh (James Franco) en The Company (2003) *Voces adicionales en Estrenando cuerpo (2001) *Roscoe (Bradley Gregg) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) *Lance B. Johnson (Samuel Botoms) en Apocalypse Now (1979) (versión extendida) Películas animadas Stephen Colbert *Presidente en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Paul Peterson en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman Ozzy Osbourne *Fawn en Gnomeo y Julieta *Fawn en Sherlock Gnomes Otros *Rufus, el perro en La estrella de Belén *Gene en Emoji: La película *Super Sónico en Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania *Ted en Jorge, el curioso *Steve Claus en Operación regalo *2do chico del comercial en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida *Mub en El reino secreto *Skiff en Planet 51 *Rafael en Las Tortugas Ninja (versión Videomax) *Roger Smith en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! *Brent en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (trailer 2) *Tequila en La fiesta de las salchichas *Dirk en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película *Voces adicionales en Megamente *Voces adicionales en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde *Voces adicionales en Metegol (trailer) *Voces adicionales en Los Pitufos 2 *Voces adicionales en Locos por las nueces *Voces adicionales en Sing: Ven y canta *Voces adicionales en Locos por las nueces 2 Anime Takeshi Kusao *Bankotsu en Inuyasha *Shura de Capricornio en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión TV) *Shura de Capricornio en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión TV) Otros *Haji en Blood+ *Ryoji Kaji en Neon Genesis Evangelion (redoblaje) *Harley (temporada 8 y 9) / Paul (temporada 10,11 y 13) / James (temporada 8, 6 caps.) en Pokémon *Tracey (2da voz) / Profesor Elm en Crónicas Pokémon *Joshua (2da voz) en Pokémon: Reto máximo *Dante de Cerbero / Misty de Lagarto en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión TV) *Julian Solo / Poseidón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión TV) *Brown / Konda en Robotech (redoblaje) *Alister en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Dynamis en Beyblade: Metal Fury *Sigmund de Granir en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro Películas de anime * Howl en El increíble castillo vagabundo * Baron en El regreso del gato * Yubei Jagyu en Ninja Resurrection * Tonio en Pokémon: El surgimiento de Darkrai * Jack "Jackie" Walker en Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar Series de televisión Paul Adelstein *Dr. Cooper Freedman en Private Practice (2007-2013) *Dr. Cooper Freedman en Grey's Anatomy Otros *Rey Aegon Targaryen "Jon Snow" (Kit Harrington 3ª- en Game of Thrones (2013-presente) *Donald Davenport (Hal Sparks) en Lab Rats (2012-2016) *Harvey Specter (Gabriel Macht) en Suits (2011-presente) *Nathan Miller (Will Arnett) en The Millers (2013-2015) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2010-2015) **Jesse St. James (Jonathan Groff) (temp. 1-3, 6) **Nick Duval (Curt Mega) (temp. 3-5) **Henry St. Pierre (John Lloyd Young) (temp. 1, ep. 3) **Maestro de ceremonias (Peter Choi) (temp. 1, ep. 13) **David Martinez (Ricky Martin) (temp. 3, ep. 56) *Levi Callow (Luke Wilson) en Enlightened (2011-2013) *Derek Morgan (Shemar Moore) en Mentes criminales (2005-2016) *Ethan Conant (Adam Harrington) en El círculo secreto (2011-2012) *Eric Murphy (Kevin Connolly) en El séquito (2004-2011) *Danny Messer (Carmine Giovinazzo) en CSI: New York *Greg Sanders (Eric Szmanda) en CSI: En la escena del crimen (algunos caps.) *Randy Nations (Billy Ray Gallion) en Lost (2010) *Miles Goodman (Trevor Lissauer) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente *David Sinclair (Alimi Ballard) en NUM3R0S*Haruto Yakimura (Tohoru Masamune) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney / Marvel) *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales en Sin rastro *Voces adicionales en Sherlock *Thomas Gage (David Chisum) en Castle (Temp 4 ep 15 y 16) (2012) Videojuegos * Almirante Salen Kotch en Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * J. Jonah Jameson / Capitán Corbett en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Jesse (Hombre) en Minecraft Story Mode: Season Two * Carter en Halo: Reach *Superintendente en Halo 3: ODST *Paul Ward en Cursed Mountain *Sparx en Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Sparx en Skylanders: Giants *Señor negocios, El acertijo y Gollum en Lego Dimensions *Martin Stein, Firestorm y Victor Zsasz en Injustice 2 *William "BJ" Blazkowicz/Terror Billy en Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus *Voces adicionales en Spider-Man Dirección de doblaje 'New Art Dub' Películas *Sólo un sueño *La noche del huracán *Star Trek (2009) *Star Trek: En la oscuridad *Triple Poder *Van Wilder 3: El año del estudiante *El último maestro del aire *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (versión Sony) *Resident Evil 5: La venganza *Somewhere, en un rincón del corazón *Source Code *Los agentes del destino *Cowboys y aliens *Paul *Operación regalo *Detrás de las paredes (versión Universal) *¡Piratas! Una loca aventura *Comando Especial *Comando Especial 2 *American Pie: El reencuentro *El sorprendente Hombre Araña *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro *Death Race 3: Infierno *Ted *Ted 2 *La tierra prometida *Silver Linings Playbook *Los mal pagados *Hermosas criaturas (versión Onscreen / Cine) *Django sin cadenas (versión The Weinstein Company) *Ladrona de identidades *Son como niños 2 *Elysium *Hermanos en armas *Cuestión de tiempo *Dos pavos en apuros (versión Relativity) *Pueblo chico, pistola grande *Nuestro video prohibido *Dumb and Dumber To (versión Universal) *Sn. Vincent (versión Starz/Anchor Bay) *La dama de negro 2: El ángel de la muerte *Héroe de centro comercial 2 *Pixeles *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico *La quinta ola *Mi abuelo es un peligro (versión Diamond Films / Cine) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies *El cazador y la reina del hielo *Jason Bourne *Mi papá es un gato (versión Diamond Films / Cine) *La llegada *Inframundo: Guerras de sangre *Resident Evil: Capítulo final *Spider-Man: De regreso a casa *Electricity *Cómo ser un Latin Lover (colaboración en la dirección) *Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas *Blade Runner 2049 *Jurassic World: El reino caído *Venom (2018) *María Magdalena (2018) *¿Quién mató a los Puppets? Series de televisión *The Crazy Ones (primeros caps.) *Super Fun Night (primeros caps.) *Grace and Frankie Series animadas * Los Simpson (co-director en las 16ª- 18ª temporada, único director en las 19ª- 24ª temporada) *American Dad!: Un agente de familia (4ª-8ª temporada) *Futurama (5ª-7ª temporada) *The Boondocks *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Turbo FAST (1ª temporada) *F is for Family Películas animadas *Futurama: La gran película de Bender *Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos *Futurama: El juego de Bender *Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde *Rango *El reino secreto *Turbo *Locos por las nueces *LEGO Mundo Jurásico: El escape del Indominus *Locos por las nueces 2 *Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo Anime *Renewal of Evangelion (2006) 'SDI Media de México' Películas *El conjuro *Una buena mentira *Francotirador *Yo antes de ti *La intervención *El conjuro 2 *Star Trek: Sin límites *Sully: Hazaña en el Hudson *Pasajeros *La gran muralla *Fragmentado *Amores caníbales *¡Madre! *Barry Seal, solo en América *Línea mortal: Al límite *Ready Player One: Comienza el juego *Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras *Sicario: Día del Soldado *El justiciero 2 *Escalofríos 2: Una noche embrujada Película animada *Sherlock Gnomes Corto animada *Marvel Mash-Up 'Candiani Dubbing Studios' Películas *Run Fatboy Run *El mundo mágico de Magorium (versión México) *Dr. Dolittle 4: Perro Presidencial *Semi-Pro Anime *Pokemon (temporada 11) Películas de Anime *Pokemon Ranger y el templo del mar *Pokemon : El surgimiento de Darkrai 'DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción' Películas *Tenacious D: La llave del destino *The Girl *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2ª temporada) *Fútbol animal *Strike Back *Bored to Death *Mystery Team *Secretos íntimos *Gentlemen Broncos *Una noche fuera de serie *Cinema Verite *Alex Cross: En la mente del asesino (versión México) 'Diseño en Audio' Series de televisión *PrankStars *Stan, el perro bloguero *Kirby Buckets (1ª temporada) Películas *Un cupido de Navidad *Hermano Abeja *Zapped *Selma 'Producciones Grande' Películas *La tempestad *La suerte en tus manos *Un chiflado encantador *Historias cruzadas *Ni un paso atrás (versión México) *El quinto poder Película animada *Gnomeo y Julieta 'Labo' Películas *Ciudades de papel *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (Rogue Cut) *Talentos ocultos *Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri Serie de televisión *Safe Series animada *Turbo FAST 'Intersound' Anime *Robotech (versión remasterizada) Serie de televisión *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (2ª-7ª Temporada) Serie animada *The Boondocks 'Otros proyectos' *Blood+ ([[Optimedia Bond México|'Optimedia Bond México']]) *Need for Speed: La película ([[Taller Acústico S.C.|'Taller Acústico S.C.']]) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Audiopost *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio (hasta 2015) *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Intersound *KiteTeam *Labo *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Optimedia Productions *Producciones Grande (hasta 2016) *Pink Noise México (desde 2018) *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. (hasta 2014) Locución *Galleta Chokis - Chokis Curiosidades Comparte personajes con el actor de doblaje José Antonio Macías: *En Pokémon Generación Avanzada, José Antonio dobló a James en casi toda la serie, pero Gerardo lo sustituyó temporalmente en los episodios del 105 al 110 de la temporada 8. *En Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios, José Antonio dobló a Wildo en las temporadas 1 a la 6, y Gerardo lo dobló en 2 episodios de la temporada 3 y en el especial de Navidad. *En CSI: En la escena del crimen, José Antonio dobló a Greg Sanders en casi toda la serie pero Gerardo lo sustituyó temporalmente en algunos episodios. *En Emoji: La película Gerardo dobló a Gene/Meh, pero José Antonio dobló algunos loops y gestos. Enlaces externos * * * Pagina web de Gerardo García Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 1990